warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfa Legion
History The Alfa Legion is the glorious Space Marine Chapter of Alfabusa. They are known for being one of the most secretive chapters in Space Marine history. The few rumours that circle the Alfa Legion chapter revolve around them either being a loyalist splinter of the Alpha Legion, or a Blood Ravens successor chapter. The only people known to be aware of the chapters existence are Indrick Boreale, Diomedes and Davian Thule of the Blood Ravens chapter along with a handful of other individuals. Brother-Captain Indrick Boreale of the Blood Ravens is highly regarded within the chapter, viewed by most Alfa Legionnaires' as a Tactical Genius and their 'Spiritual Liege'. The Alfa Legion has close to no induction requirements. As a side effect, most Recruits die during their transformation. The Alfa Legion has rather unique induction rituals. Those who wish to join the Alfa Legion are sent to the nearby Space hulk; 'The Judgement of Harrion'. Firstly, the recruits (called 'Scots' within the chapter) are given a day to prepare before entering the Space hulk. Once they enter, they must survive for 100 days against the so called 'Doctor Sierra' and his servant 'Lictor Bay', who has made many attempts to make good movies, (all which ultimately failed). Additionally, they are given one 'Hairmagaunt' each, which they have to keep and feed. Within 26 days, the Scots must make a Ceremonial Kilt out of the Hairmagaunts hair, which they then wear as proof of their victory, for such is the tradition of the Chapter. The last 74 days, the Scots must simply survive on Hairmagaunts and other supplies. The few who survive are the strongest, quickest and most diligent of their group. They are brought back to Swedesia to perform the last ritual before being fully accepted into the chapter. Some Scots are known to be driven insane and are said to dwell in the depths of the Space Hulk, never to be seen again. The Scandivus Subsector Though it is unknown in which Sector the Alfa Legions homeworld is located, Information gathered by the Administratum suggests that Swedesia is located within the Scandivus Subsector in the Segmentum Obscurus. The largest System in the Subsector is the Swedus System, which Includes Swedesia. Polonus Prime: 'The second largest planet in the system after Swedesia. A beautiful green planet. People from Polonus Prime are Brave and Intelligent, but they were always under the rule of fools so that stood in their way to rule the galaxy in the Dark Ages of Technology. Polonus Prime is recruiting world for Alfa Legion and it supplies Swedesia with its famous Polish vodka, food, and rest of supplies. Every Person in Polonus Prime must survive 3 years in place which is worse than Basilica of tortures called Gimbassium. If you pass it you can call yourself true Polish and live allong others, young people in there are called gimbusy. '''Armora V '- A huge hive world, It carries a huge population,almost rivalling Terra. Parts of the planet are divided into "states" such as the Iowa state, or the Saxon state, and so on.The average citizen is hardworking, and fairly patriotic, making them good recruits for the Alfa Legion, though it is not common for it to happen. '''Harena III - A world close to nothing more then a huge sandball. Most of the water is at the poles, and at the poles there are Savannahs, including the majority of the planet's wildlife. The inhabitants of this world are tough survivalists, making them exceptional recruits for the Alfa Legion. Dimidium: A rather unique planet, half of the planet is covered by mighty forests and mountains. Whereas the other half is occupied by a massive, slowly expanding Hive City. The deforestation takes time and large amounts of resources, mainly due to the numerous Feral Ork tribes who inhabit the forests. Ikeaus: The only Forge World in the Scandivus Subsector, The entire Forge World is under command of Magos 'Ingvardion Camprandt'. They are known for selling and delivering their cheap, albeit unassembled products throughout the sector. Germanis: '''Huge Moon of Swedesia. '''Xyleran - An abandoned mining world containing no other known sentient life, this world contains several small, abandoned settlements which were originally mining towns. It is believed that the Space Marines of the Ravens of Xylus 2nd company are currently stranded on the world, after their Strike Cruiser was shot down by a stray missle barrage supposedly fired from Alfa Legion ships. The Alfa Legion's Naval Command has dismissed all claims of this being the case. Norwesia - Neighbor planet of Swedesia. A self-sufficient garden world inhabited and ruled by a caste of wealthy noblemen. All menial tasks are carried out by legions of Servitors. Finda '''- A Fortress World locked in constant warfare with rebelling armies of Traitor Guardsmen. The planet has cold, inhumane winters and an eternal night. '''Stonia - Unknown The Judgement of Harrion: Space Hulk orbiting Swedesia Italicus '- Produces some of the best Pizzas in the Sector '''Cocainia V '- BY THE ORDO ALFUS Homeworld The Alfa Legions homeworld; 'Swedesia' is a cold and unforgiving place. A snowy Death World populated by vicious wildlife and primitive Warrior-tribes known as 'Swedakiins'. In the times of the Horus Heresy, it is said that the Alfa Legion was formed. They were said to be a splinter of the Alpha Legion, though all information on this is uncertain. It was then the Alfa Legion set out on their Crusade in their flagship, The Mighty Battle-Pub; A tremendous battleship with the likeness of a pub. The Alfa Legion slayed many foes during their crusade, but it did not last long. The ships pilots were heavily intoxicated by the Holy Alcohol served upon the ship, and they came to crash on the planet of Swedesia. The ship's collison with the planet caused large amounts of dust to be thrown into the atmosphere, preventing sunlight from reaching the planet, and effectively causing the planet to enter a seemingly permanent Ice age. The Alfa Legionnaires claimed the planet as their home and the crashed Battle-Pub (renamed "Swedia") was to be used as their Fortress-Monestary. The planet itself slowly orbits a weak star and is covered by vast landscapes of snow and strange forests. The flora and fauna of Swedesia have amazingly adapted themselves to survive with close to no sunlight. These are a few examples of Swedesian fauna: '''Isbjérn - '''Animals not too unlike the Polar bears of ancient Terra, though larger and significantly more dangerous. These creatures are sometimes utilised by both the Swedakiin Tribesmen and Alfa Legion as transportation. '''Mamuth - '''Giant wooly elephant-like creatures, whose tusks count over 5 meters in length. They are hunted by the Swedakiins for their meat and tusks. '''The Swedakiins are the indigenous people of Swedesia. They are violent, muscular Abhumans who grow large beards. They are divided into several clans and tribes. Riding the Isbjérns and wielding their might battleaxes they fight and pillage eachother for territory and resources. Swedakiin culture includes activities such as throwing ale and mead at people, and as a test to prove their strength, ride the Mamuth kind in a daring contest of brute endurance. The Alfa Legion has on some occasions tried to recruit the Swedakiins, but all attempts so far have failed as they seem to have a tendency to beat the crap out of anyone that isn't one of their own and throw Ale at them. The Battle-Pub The Battle-pub Swedia. The most important stronghold of The Alfa Legion. It is the cornerstone of their social lives within the legion. It is a place to plan, to relax, to discuss the general happening in the galaxy. But mostly, to Party. However, the Battle-pub has been destroyed multiple times under a myriad of different cirumstances, and led to it being rebuilt and improved. The lastest Iteration features a Pinball machine, and is deep strike-able from a Capital Ship, to speed up replacement. Currently, the Battle-pub is in its 4th incarnation, and its predecessors have been reduced to rubble, in chronological order: Battlepub Mk I: Destroyed by Proxy Dark Eldar, who ambushed a thunderhawk on final Approach, knocking it out of the sky. the destruction of the battlepub led to the discovery of the Portalbox relic by the various legionnaires present at the time of the crash. Battlepub Mk II: Destroyed twice. the first time was by Havoc Blitzkrieg, who, getting carried away, blew up the battlepub with a Basilisk Earthshaker round. Havoc then went back in time, and disabled the Basilisk by shooting the cannon before it could fire, thus preventing the battlepubs destruction. The Second Destruction was caused by Stormcloak the Swift, who Destroyed the building to kill a guardsman. was then forced to build the next Iteration alone, and with the constant interruptions of Centurion Chaplain Athellenes offering him beers without end. Battlepub Mk III: Never completed, destroyed by an Insane Koreon before it could be completed by Stormcloak the Swift, replaced by the Battlepub Mk IV built by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Heraldry The Alfa Legionnaires' power armour is painted grey, light blue and black. Some variations of colour exist between the companies. Notable Battles 'The Baldening of Burke' The Alfa legion has turned over almost all naval duties to the 9th company, an odd move considering how the 9th company is composed strictly devastators. However under the hand of Captain ‘Bald Admiral’ Burke the 9th company has applied its use of terrifying ordnance delivery to space combat, resulting in some of the most ‘ork-like’ space battles known in the Imperium of Man. Captain Burkes moment of true glory can be brought to the SPESS MOON over the Alfa legions GLORIOUS Homeworld Swedesia. The entire orbital grid had been knocked out by an invading fleet of Chaos warships outnumbering the Alfa legions chapter fleet nearly 20:1 and nearly 30:1 in numbers of capitals. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood on the bridge of the mighty battle barge ‘The Bluminator’ coldly looking out to the Chaos fleet, feeling the cackling admiral of the fleet play with his mind. BUT NOH! The Bald resisted the warp and the bald shall resist the warp once more! Chapter Master Alfabusa had the blessed the blessed guidance of THE EMPRAH bestowed upon him and had sent his captains out in search of any and all aid they could muster for the coming SPESS BATTUL. Turning back to the communications officer, Chapter Master Alfabusa slumped his shoulders as he knew he would FHAEL THE EMPRAH in the coming space battle. The Chaos fleet advanced, much like the puckered advance of Commander Boreales forever receding hairline, fear was felt all throughout the fleet. Suddenly Before the bridge of the Steve-bluming-onion a mighty warp gate opened, directly over the Chaos fleet. Captain Burke of the 9th company had arrived riding a Grand cruiser like a mighty steed onto the field of battle. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood in awe as the captain led a combined force of nine emperor class battleships and their supporting fleets directly through the center of the Chaos fleet, each ship wildly doing barrel rolls while shooting every weapon. The ship to ship vox officer was clawing his earpiece off in a vain attempt to preserve his hearing as deafening screams of “FHOR THE EMPRAH!!!!!!” filled the bridge. The sight was a truly magnificent display of Imperial firepower, it looked like the orks were invading times two. The sheer tactical genius in such a massed fleet maneuver made Creed on cadia look to the sky and shed a single manly tear before going back to planning how to effectively fit an imperator titan in a spent bolter casing. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood before the mighty scene as Captain Burke jumped from the grand cruiser he was on directly through the bridge window of a Chaos battleship. After what seemed like only a few moments the Chaos battleship began immediately ramming the nearest Chaos capital before blowing its entire munitions load all over the bridge of the offending capital ship. The battle was incredibly short by naval standards, 34 minutes later the entire Chaos fleet was in ruins as their smoking engine ports and blown munitions loads made it clear the stamina filled Imperial ships were the clear victors over the crippled and abused Chaos fleet. Captain Burke received the highest naval honor from the chapter that day from Chapter Master Alfabusa himself, the almighty title of ‘Bald Admiral’ of the chapter. 'The Rising Spear' The 12th Company, regarded as a dishonoured company by the rest causes of it's Former Captain, was given over to Ares to command and the very first of their engagements was against the Imperial Guard Rebellion which was rife all over Swedesia. The 12th was ordered by Alfabusa himself to deal with the Rebel Guard while the rest of the Chapter prepared for the imminent Invasion of the Crimson Tigers. During the entire engagement, Ares fought at the front line, providing a great morale boost with Oratory and Conviction in the Emperor and his power. With Zeal and Fury did the 12th descend upon the Rebel guard. They barely Kept the Rebel Guard in check for 3 days, and suffered some casualties because of it. When Ares fully Implemented rapid teleportation technology into the Company however, the tide turned, and the Rebel Guard was pushed back to their strongholds on the 4th day. Undaunted, the 12th Company quickly gathered up, and assaulted one of the three major Strongholds on the 5th Day, leaving the rest of Swedesia seemingly open for a counter-attack. On the 6th day, The Rebel Guard Made their move, and tried attacking the BattlePub, Alfabusa prepared his defences, but to his surprise, the Entire 12th Company suddenly appeared in front of the Rebel Guard army, and viciously attacked, turning the snow red with human blood, and littering it with a lot of Wrecked Leman Russ tanks. The Guard Army took 65% Losses before they had to retreat from the onslaught. Taking no break, the 12th company attacked the 2nd Stronghold on the same day, taking them by surprise and swiftly taking the stronghold. On the 7th day the whole 12th Company, with Ares at their lead, appeared at the last stronghold, and demanded An unconditional Surrender. The Rebels Complied, and threw their leader over the walls to be dealt with. Ares himself took a Bolt Pistol and shot the Leader in the head, and proceeded to hand the rebels over to the Imperial Guard for trial. For Ares and the 12th Company's Actions, the 12th Company was dubbed "The Spear of Swedesia". Honoured Beyond Measure, and having regained their honour, even at a cost of over 35 Battle-Bruvas, they Gathered back at the Battle-Pub, recovering, and preparing for the war ahead of them. When the time comes, the 12th Company will not be found wanting... 'Loss Of The 6th Company' During the siege of Cocainia V, The 6th Company were called to completely destroy all heretical forces with the use of their advanced noise cannon technology. However, they were flung off course because their Navigator was masturbating to a picture of the Emprah upon entry. As soon as their battle barges pierced through the dark veil, they were lost forever, taken by the darkness of the Warp itself. Their current status and location is unknown, and there has been no contact aside from a single distress signal from Company Captain Black. The entire company is now listed as MIA and the search for their Battle Barge continues, due to very valuable relics supposedly held upon the ship. One such relic is the Legendary Steve Blum Sound Screamer Cannon, AKA, The BlumMasta. A devastating cannon, supposedly created by the legendary Psyker, Steve Blum, who was able to control numerous amounts of people, and "Speak through them," as if he were them. Without the aide of the sixth company, Cocainia V fell, and the forces of Chaos had access to near limitless supplies of the best Cocaine and Cocaine accessories I tell ya hwat. Combat Doctrine The Alfa Legion frequently uses the manouver "Steel Rain", which involves multiple, simultaneous and devastating defensive deep strikes against their foes. Each Company of the Alfa Legion has their own doctrine. For example, a tactic called 'Baldrealis' is peformed exclusively by the 3rd Company, which involves blinding the enemy with photos of Captain Boreales baldness. Chapter Master Alfabusa often leads the Chapter into battle equipped with his favoured and blessed weapons which are known to be the mighty power fist dubbed; 'The Fist of Calvitium', and a melta pistol (also known as an inferno gun - used by the inquisition to an extent). They are also known for bringing their relics into battle, as well as stealing the enemies weaponry to use against them. The Alfa Legion commonly utilizes experimental weaponry, such as Plague-based weapons and advanced Noise weaponry. Their Naval doctrine is heavily different from the ground doctrine, mostly because the 9th company is about as effective as a redshirt guardsman with a toothpick fighting a bio-titan when deployed on the ground. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Alfa Legion is still capable of producing all nineteen organ implants that facilitate the transformation of a normal man into a Space Marine. Although due to a terrible accident in the chapters Apothecarion, the members of the Alfa Legion possess a mutation that prevents hair-growth. Some marines make up for this by wearing the holy Astartes-Pattern Wigs, designed specifically by the Adeptus Biologicus for the Alfa Legion to counter effect Astartes - Pattern baldness, often suffered by Indrick Boreale, who was one of the founding marines of this hair saving technique. Relics The Alfa Legion is known for recieveing many gifts from other chapters, as well as finding unusual amounts of relics. It is assumed that most of the found artifacts on their planet are actually parts of the crashed wreckage of their Battle-Pub. The Sacred Toasted Sammich Maker - This was a long lost relic of the dark ages. It was found by Dr. White during his searched through the battle-pubs attic one boring wednesday afternoon. With its mighty titan class plasma-heated toasting plates, it is capable of making meals so fulfulling and tasty that even a astartes will be satisfied for several days. The machine spirit itself makes sure that the toasties it creates are perfect. All attempts by the Adeptus mechanicus to procure the device for study have failed, as White refuses to release it stating "Fuck off, its mine". 'The Bathblad'e' - A unique Super-heavy assault transport of unknown origin. A gigantic mobile fortress on tracks. It is armed with various counter-plague weapons such as the 'Brush Cannon' that using its needle thrower to shower the enemies with tiny plasma needles. As well as several 'Bleacher cannons' that fire cleaning acid. It is also equipped with a mighty 'Soap Mortar' that bombards the enemy with sanctioned soap. As Chapter Master Alfabusa suggests, it is best deployed for use against the forces of Nurgle, as it is extremely effective at this. The Bathblade was first found by the Techpriests of the Adeptus Mechanicus. They tried several times to get rid of the monstrosity, because even they didn't want it. It was offered to several Space Marine chapters but all of them refused. Most likely because they would get laughed at by fellow Chapters. The Alfa Legion however, accepted the gift gladly. ''The Kitchen Raider' - 'The Twin-spirit of the bathblade, Armed with two devastating sponston-mounted Bathtub-cannons, The Laundry assault cannon with Mastercrafted Soap-ammunition, and the BALD banner. Recommended in deployments against Nurgle troops. The Kitchen Raider is the courtesy of Waroth, The Krogan Obliterator. 'The BlumMasta' - A modified Blastmaster cannon, purified to only play the approved words of the mighty Steve Blum. ''Disco-Titan Pubbus' - A Warhound titan gifted by the Collegia Titanica and modified by the chapters Techpriests to incorporate a powerful Sonic Weapon Electric Guitar. It is also outfitted with a DDU (Disco Dance Unit) that overrides the titans Movement-cores and allows the titan use devastating dance moves against the enemy. 'The Sword-Russ' - A Leman Russ variant with all of its ranged weapons replaced with Chainswords. It is manned only by Commissars and is currently in the possession of BY THE ORDO ALFUS. 'The Land Raver' - A strange Land Raider with Sonic Weaponry found one Thursday evening when the Alfa Legion was purging heretics on a planet near the Eye of Terror. Techmarines of the chapter have tried purifying it, but resulted in one of them going insane. According to the Techmarines it can only be piloted by Noise Marines. 'The Main Cannot' - A cannot held secret by the chapter. It uses a Chapter baldness as ammo and is supposedly designed for taking down Craftworlds, though has never been tested. 'The Levitating Soap Stand' - Allegedly found by a certain chaos sorceror of the chapter, it is as its name says, a soap stand that levitates. Used to refuel and supply ammunitions to the various vehicles of the chapter in combat situations. Also has a built in lascannon. 'The Plasmelta series of Firearms' - 'A Series of weapons created by the unholy union of a Plasma Pistol and a Melta Gun pistol, their offspring are as dangerous as they are colorful, being able to fire armor-piercing charged shots, as well as simulataneously firing a hot wave of melta. Captain Earndil is credited with the construction of this weapon for as he says "Well, Plasma looked kinda lonely since his wife left, so I took him to a pistol brothel and hooked him up with Melta. Eh, might've ended in his ex-wife's death, but honestly, it was worth it for these little beauties." PubbusTitan.png|Pubbus, the Disco-Class Warhound Titan. Land raver 2.jpg|The terrifying Land Raver with its devastating noise weapons. Swordruss.png|The Sword-Russ in all its glory. Bathblade.png|An illustration of the Bathblade. Chapter Fleet The Alfa Legion posesses a formidable fleet, which is commandeered almost exclusively by the 9th Company. These are the most notable ships of the Chapter fleet. • ''The Mighty Battle-Pub' • Battle Barge''' 'The Bluminator'' • Battle Barge ''The Steve-bluming-onion'' • Battle Barge ''Litany of Bald'' •' Battle Barge ''''Kitten Master' •''' Strike Cruiser 'WUB-WUB'' • Strike Cruiser' 'Björk'' • Strike Cruiser 'Bald's Fury' • Strike Cruiser 'Steel Strike' Quotes Notable Members '' 'Alfabusa - '''Chapter Master' - Our Lord and Founder. TheCakeMaker -''' Captain of the 1st Company/ Honor Guard''' - I SHALL DEFEAT SAWYER Brother Vallaeus - Captain of the 2nd Company - ULTRAFAP. OluapPlayer - Captain of the 3rd Company - meem ThunderPsyker - Captain of the 4th Company - Fuck this, I have Baneblades Earndil - Captain of the 5th Company - "Plasma Gun Chronicles" Noise Champion Black - Captain of the 6th Company - Goes to 11 Kage, The Retarded Laugh Marine - Captain of 7th Company - BAHAHAHAHAHAH Grigori Bastion - Captain of the 8th Company - Finnish Mahreen - VODKAAA. Burke - Captain of the 9th Company - "How do I ground warfare?" Lord Commissar Wolf - Captain of the 11th Company - Ares - Captain of the 12th Company - ' Necron Techie - Chapter Technician - Xenos Speciality - Weapon and Drone creation. Doctor Sierra - Chapters Janitor and Wig Supplier Kalljethron - Mad Scientist John Stalvern - Loyalist Daemon and Fanatic Commissar Kyubey - Chapter Commissar Waroth - Krogan Librarian Obliterator, Parttime Inquisitor of Ordo Orgasmicus Dr. White - Psyker and Doctor. Castro / Lonar - Chapter Artist/Painter God Emperor - Emprah Brandon - Lazy Cloudnought Eliphas - Chaos Lord Koreon - Designer, Chief Librarian Inquisitor Lampshade - Lord of all Lighting Billy-Bob - Comedian Dansewee - Servitor Revanite1 - Recruit DarkAvenger2411 - Word Bearer Dr. Steak - Glorious Steak Warrior. Captain Cirno - Distraction Squad Alpha XHavocX - Cook Nginferno - Chaos Sorceror and Librarian in disguise Slightly Less Lowly Sergeant - As the name implies Loth Commissar Yarrick - Commissar Secondary Kyubey - BaneBlade Support Agent Failsnake - Daemon Prince - Cursed with fail. ComR4dE - Artillery Spotter Duffman123 - Brewmaster emp.Area51 - Initiate - Metal Box Tech Division AngryMarine - Anger Management Divison Topmathias - Artillery Marine Cedim - Webway Cleaner Ikidarsha - Angry Marine Tech Manager Archon Easley - cupcakes and death Turtle_unit - Inspector of Extra heretical materials Tzeentch - Local Chaos Deity The Milk Man - Chapter Bartender Lord Steve Blum the Inheritor- Extremely Powerful Marine,Slays Blood Thirsters with voice acting Prince_Barin - Apothecary Greve Sparf - Sternguard Veteran Sergeant Davian Thule - Venerable Dreadnough ChaosSorcerorKilljoy - DDD (Designated Drunk Dreadnought) Shnooze - Rotting mess of Noise Squad_Trooper - Honour Guard - "Teamwork is Sorcery." Chairmaster Stargate_Nerd - The chapter's Master of Chairs. Ciphas Cain - "Defeating the galaxy with sarcasm, wit and a devilish smile" Head Chaplain Stormcloak the Swift = Chaos Chaplain Raptor, Advisor and Artist. Kapitän - Imperial Guardsman - "But, sir--*BLAM*" Boston Street Sweeper - Has a deep dark secret, that if discovered, will lead the Imperium to hunt. Him. Down. LarryLuxus - Da sneakiest Ork around here {C} ChapterMasterAlfabusar.png|Chapter Master Alfabusa, Our Lord and Founder. BaldAdmiralBurke.png|Captain 'Bald Admiral' Burke of the 9th Company VallaeusF.png|Captain Vallaeus of the 2nd Company. DiscosereagnN.png|Disco Sergeant Garrot. (Said to be one of the most handsome Marines in the Chapter) Companies These are the current companies of The Alfa Legion. The numbers and members are constantly shifting, it would be a fools hope to track who would be in each at all times, due to the chaotic nature of the chapter . But this is the current documentation for doing so. In current records - there are 12 present companies, each having varied numbers. All companies have sacred duties, symbols, tactics and of course, equipment specialized to their degree of duty as proclaimed and acknowledged by our faithful Chapter master Alfabusa, and his Veteran Guard which set the example for the chapter. {C} '''1st Company' -'' "The Honor Guard"'' TheCakeMaker - Captain L!F3 Dr. White, Psyker - Sergeant Van_Hicksing_UK -AL- Veteran-Bruder Lonar Failsnake Eliphas the Inheritor Archon Easley General Sturnn Punishment Keldin Floofus V-M Reclusiarch Grimaldus Lord Steve Blum The Inheritor AWarGuy Tzeentch Squad_Trooper Dr. Steak Jaded Mask Khornate Daemon Prince Zeimaste sigvardsteel {C} 2nd Company - "Utilizes many kinds of armor and vehicles" 'Brother Vallaeus - Captain' PYROBLASTER {VOK} BIG BOSS FireNewb C0MR4DE {RoFL}Sgt. Sarge* Ikidarsha Brandon Davian Thule AngryMarine Kasrkin Saser Exterminatech_Marine_Kline Star Adder .:GRB:. Silber: Jaeniern Kael Athellenas Toxicz Ancient Fusiticus Warmaster Radec {C} 3rd Company - "Shitloads of Stormtroopers." Dr. White - Captain Billy-Bob Tangus Banefieldeth Brandon Captain Titus Remembrancer Tangus LarryLuxus {C} 4th Company - ''"Uses many variants of the mighty Baneblade"'' ThunderPsyker - Captain COMMISSAR FUKLAW RB StupidLikeAFox slightly less lowly sergeant General Karl von Korbinian The God Emperor mrgrunt Old man Angelos Wilcol Cirno Ambrute deadlemming {C} 5th Company - "CQC with Plague-based weapons" Earndil - Captain MarchingHammers BTac Iron Warrior Zorlok Adam Jensen Radec(Brikkfist The Stormnob) Nurgle the Lord of Decay Plague terminator Damnos Gareth Gobecoque Araghast The Pillager {C} 6th Company STATUS UNKNOWN - "Use of advanced noise technology" Noise Champion Black - Captain NOOBINATOR™ Bigglesworth Tom FR DarkHunter17 Spellknite Garrot Surplus Barbeques JIT Nash Raven-Glock DarkAvenger2411 BTac Iron Warrior Zorlok Choir Master Nightmare Suchar Turtle_Unit BassMarineFIN {C} 7th Company -'' "Full Assault via retarded laughs and combustions"'' Kage, The Retarded Laugh Marine - Captain Lord Commissar Kyubey CREEEEEED!!!Ranger drover95 Pepsiman An Awe-Inspiring DJ Pony FRAG Maj. Gen Daniel RIP-SA Tekrano-4 days!V-T Assault Marine Apothecary Gorox7 Chairmaster Stargate_Nerd Ven V-T xHAVOCx Khaine Vanguard Veteran Snerfalgus petra1965 Ares.Incarnate SkyDiver Pyralis Erich teh Assault muhreen Brother Liam Jubas Battle Brother Evans {C} 8th Company - "Defensive Terminator Tortoise formations with use of flamers and hammers" TheLemonGrenade - Captain Zeldalad Shnooze Mugman Major Blackmore Infinite SPESS MEHRENS NinjaBob Reaver FIDo Del Castro Adaptus Jack the Techpriest Dragon NgInferno {C} 9th Company - "Naval geniuses by imperial standards, ground based problems tend to result in the company driving ships into the planet. The 9th company is also the largest company."' ''Burke - Captain' The Milk Man Borealic Feilure Sven Sammulsson Shalderave Hatchet Harry Klaw The god emperor Shas'O Vior'la Shovah D'sISDuffman123 Retinens the Hero King of Butthurt Asstits uSsSu Rocketmac Orange! Redlief Head Chaplain Stormcloak the Swift bjjh97 Captain Diomodes Deoxys unknown Inquisitor Assassin Magnus Thall Phantam Headcrabwarrior ☼|DB|☼ Aleksandros |EQRG|: Necron Overlord Gruncle: GaryGibbon 10538 dead dan Sgtcandy Commissar RocketMac BlueFlytrap hazard58 Bahld Borealic Maiden black_legion Moltova Tomb Spyder DrDeadpool1337 天理何在 Spudmeister B0bthebum Dingus ThePinkiePieGuy 195q1 Necron Overlord Gruncle 11th Company - "" Lord Commissar Wolf - Captain 12th Company -''' "Makes great use of the Diversity of its members and Teleportation to get to were they are needed" '''Ares - Captain Eldrad Arto Soldier of Darkness Ciphas Cain Bossmek Hdudephoenix Alfaseer Lethain Path Taufinder Seegineer JREYN1550 Huller Reclusiarch_Grimaldus Boston Street Sweeper Blood Crow The Halls of Stupidity Kubik99cz - The Great Butthurt Blonic SArais - The Champion Drama Queen Blarg - The Ungreat Spammer Let them be known, for their heretical actions Alfa Legion in Tabletop The Following rules are best meant for use in the Space Marines codex. HQ: Chapter Master Alfabusa Unit Type: '''Infantry WS6 BS5 S4 T4 W3 A3 I1 LD10 Sv+2 '''Wargear: Artificer armor, Master crafted power fist, Inferno pistol '''''Special rules: Independent character: Though Alfabusa is an Independent Character, Nexus and Alfabusa always treated as a squad, and must stay within coherency of eachother. Whenever Alfabusa joins a squad however, they are all treated as a part of the same squad. Orbital Bombardment Balding Aura: Chapter Master Alfabusa has a +3 Invulnerable save Shining Baldness: Alfabusa's scalp has been waxed and polished to a mirror shine, it has been known to blind enemies who look directly at it. In your opponents shooting phase, any shots directed at Alfabusa are reduced to BS1. This effect only applies to Chapter Master Alfabusa and not any unit he may be attached to or near. With friends like these: Any army that includes Chapter Master Alfabusa as a HQ choice MUST also include Champion Plague Nexus. ---- HQ: Champion Plague Nexus Unit Type: ''Infantry'' WS5 BS0 S4 T5 W2 A3 I1 LD8 Sv+3 Wargear: Mark Of Nurgle, Master-Crafted two-handed Power weapon (Scythe) Special rules: ''' '''No fun allowed: While Nexus is in play, Neither players are allowed to express any joy or excitement. This rule is in effect until Nexus is removed as a casualty. Kickhammer: If Champion Plague Nexus is attached to a unit roll a D6 for each model at the start of your shooting phase. On a +3 the model has either kissed enough ass or remained somber and joyless for Nexus to ignore them. If the test is failed, the model is ejected from the squad (use a D6 and scatter dice to determine distance and direction). Ejected models cannot shoot this turn. Ejected models return to squad formation in the following turn. Gallery 1st.jpg|Alfa Legion 1st Company banner 2nd.png|Alfa Legion 2nd Company banner 3rd.png|Alfa Legion 3rd Company banner 4th.png|Alfa Legion 4th Company banner 5th.png|Alfa Legion 5th Company banner 6th.png|Alfa Legion 6th Company banner 7th.png|Alfa Legion 7th Company Banner 8th.png|Alfa Legion 8th Company banner 9th.png|Alfa Legion 9th Company banner 10th.png|Alfa Legion 10th Company banner VQNK0.png|Alfa Legion 12th Company Banner|link=http://i.imgur.com/VQNK0.png Category:Humor Category:Garrot Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Humor Category:Garrot Category:Space Marine Chapters